


The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 10 - The Shameful Slut

by Rufus_Rodworthy



Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy
Summary: Viktor returns from his trip, and warns Hermione that the time has finally come.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 10 - The Shameful Slut

“Ms. Granger.”

“Um, yes?”

“You seem a little distracted.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Do you know the answer to the question, Ms. Granger?”

“Oh, yes, of course. The square root of the number of the day, times the cycle of the moon, divided by _x_.”

“Very good, very good. Now, class…”

Hermione tuned out the rest. Truthfully, she hadn’t been paying attention, not one bit. She had been squirming, as she was wont to do these days, due to the butt plug that Victor made her wear on a continual basis. It distracted her constantly, but she was still getting good grades. How, she would never know.

The entire semester had been a blur. Constant nights of sweaty, almost feverish sex with Victor Krum had led to days of wandering the hallways of Hogwarts in what seemed like a dream. She couldn’t stop thinking about Victor and his wonderful penis, and how it made her feel. For the first time in her life, everything felt right.

_Surely no one could be this happy_ , she thought. _But I am._

Still, he constantly encouraged her naughty side, and there were times she almost refused.

Almost.

Today, in addition to the butt-plug, she hadn’t been allowed to wear a brassiere under her uniform. Her breasts certainly weren’t large, but they jiggled when she walked, and all of the boys did a double take in the hallways as she ventured from classroom to classroom, their eyes glued to her chest as she strolled by.

At first, Hermione had been uncertain of the devious designs Victor came up with to keep her constantly focused on sex. The butt-plug was the main source of her attention—she rarely went anywhere without it carefully inserted. But some days she wasn’t allowed to wear knickers under her skirt, which certainly made the hallways feel draftier than normal. At other times, when she went for her afternoon run, she was only allowed to wear a skimpy sports bra and even skimpier yoga shorts. Strangely enough, a lot of the boys at Hogwarts became quite interested in jogging for health reasons and began to frequent the same trail around the lake as she did.

If any of the girls joined her in the shower in the late afternoon, she was required to offer to soap them up while Victor spied from around the corner. Susan never seemed to want to go further than mutual washing, which Hermione thought was a shame, as she loved soaping up the other girl’s wonderful breasts.

But soon after, Parvati had begun to show up in the showers after her own afternoon exercise sessions but had been initially too shy to accept Hermione’s offer. But that soon changed, and now each day Hermione carefully lathered up the Indian girl’s small breasts, amazed at how dark her nipples were, and gave Parvati’s tight, firm ass a good working over. However, every time Hermione tried to slide her hand between the other girl’s thighs, Parvati would stop her, and gently take the soap from Hermione’s hand. The Indian girl would smile and begin to return the favor, gently lathering her breasts. Hermione didn’t mind—one day they might be more than shower buddies, but maybe they wouldn’t. The girls rarely spoke, just smiled at each other as they engendered pleasant sensations in the hot, steamy shower.

And each day, after Hermione finished her shower, she headed to Victor’s office, where he stood awaiting her with his erection in hand, softly stroking it. Hermione would kneel and begin to suck it, but instead of making him come quickly as she had in the beginning of their escapades, she had learned to tease him about what he saw.

“Do you like her tight, brown little body?” she would ask, as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft.

“Do you like it better than mine?” she would ask before taking his head back in her mouth.

“Do you think she loves sucking cock as much as I do?” she would ask as she stroked him right to the edge.

“Do you think she begs her lover to come all over her?” she would ask, right as Victor reached his orgasm, and began to shoot his load all over Hermione’s upturned face. She had discovered that by teasing Victor in this way, his orgasm would be much more intense, as he drenched her with more cum than he ever had before.

Which meant another shower.

In the evenings, she would dress up for him and wait for him in her room. She tried to dress differently every night, whether it was stockings and heels, or satin camisoles, or just pearls dangling between her breasts as she reclined on her settee.

They explored each other’s bodies with gusto, trying every position they could think of. They frequently snuck around campus, having sex in all manner of places. Victor somehow got the key to each of the professor’s offices and took Hermione, hard, on each of the desks they found there. Hermione loved it, her knickers around her ankles as Victor gave it to her in a rather rough fashion. She found she loved having her hair pulled as he thrust into her, and discovered it was almost impossible to keep quiet during these sessions.

Which was how they almost got caught.

One night after his return from the trip, he dared her to run around the lake in the nude, with a special night-vision spell cast on her so she wouldn’t trip and break her arm. It was chilly, but she soon started sweating and found it extremely bracing as she ran through the woods with just a pair of shoes and socks on. She never saw anyone during her run, but when she got back to where she had disrobed, she discovered her clothes were gone. Instead, there was a note, with a single line written on it.

“Come find me, little Hermione.”

For half-a-moment, she was furious. _How could he?_ It was bad enough she was helping him spy on the other girls in the shower (which she felt a tiny twinge of guilt about), but now this? How was she supposed to get anywhere without being seen?

And it wasn’t exactly warm out.

“You should see the look on your face,” Victor said, as he stepped from behind a tree.

“You, you, monster!” she said, half laughing, and half angry. She strode over and took the proffered clothes he held, and swiftly got dressed. She couldn’t decide if she was mad or not. Instead she threw her arms around him and held him tight. “Don’t ever do that again!”

“Yes, well, how do you feel? Alive, yes?”

He was right. She was so charged with adrenaline and endorphins that she felt she could conquer the world.

“Yes.”

“Good. Because tonight is the night.”

“For what?” she asked.

“You know what.”

For a moment she was truly confused, and then it hit her.

_Bite the pillow._

“Tonight?” she asked, in a soft little voice. She didn’t want to turn him down, but she was still nervous about the entire idea.

“Yes, it is time,” he replied. “Come.” And with that, he took her hand, and they walked back to her room.

Half an hour later, she was ready. He had drawn her a bath, and gently washed every square inch of her body. He had helped her from the tub, and gently dried her off with soft towels to keep her warm. He had taken her to bed and given her a full body rub with a wonderfully scented oil. She was completely at ease, her body as relaxed as she had ever been.

Finally, he began to rub the crevice between her cheeks, and she felt his fingers begin to probe her opening. She found herself squirming in anticipation, her curiousness outweighing her fear. After all, he had been gently placing the plug in her ass every morning for a month now.

She gasped as he slipped a lubed finger in, the intensity shocking her system fully awake. She turned her head and saw that he was fully erect as he leaned over her on the bed. She knew what was coming next.

He made eye contact with her as he continued to gently finger her anus.

“Be gentle,” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and bit her lip.

He levered himself up over her, spreading her thighs apart. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance and tilted her hips so he could get a better angle. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do.

He pressed down, gently, and suddenly the head of his cock was in her ass. Hermione’s breath exploded from her lungs as he violated her sphincter. It was so much bigger than the plug, but it was also hot and pulsing. Her hands clutched the bedsheets as if they were her lifeline. She turned again and raised her head, and he kissed her passionately as he slowly shoved his cock in her tight little backdoor.

Soon he was slowly fucking her, Hermione barely able to breathe as she gave her ass up for the first time in her life. She couldn’t believe the sensations as her orgasm built, shocked at how much more intense everything felt.

“What are you?” he asked, his voice raw as he fought to hold back his own orgasm.

“A witch?” she asked, confused by the question.

“No, silly woman,” he grated, biting her ear as he continued to slowly fuck her delicious bottom. “What are you right now?”

“Your girlfriend?” she guessed, moaning the words as he started fucking her more forcefully.

“No,” he replied. “You’re a slut,” he breathed into her ear. “A dirty little slut who is getting fucked in the ass.”

Hermione had no reply, instead concentrating on the amazing sensations his cock continued to make inside her back door.

“What are you?” he asked again, louder this time.

“A slut,” she responded, instantly, feeling a charge flash through her body as she said it aloud. Her orgasm was suddenly right there, her body tingling as Victor continued to thrust inside her, his fullness filling her ass in a way she never thought possible.

“What are you?”

“A slut,” she replied, again, finding a power in the words that she could never have imagined. She was going to cum, and cum hard.

“I can’t hear you,” he whispered, right in her ear, with an intensity she had never heard in his voice before. “ _What are you_?” he asked for a final time as his cock began to throb inside her.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” she exclaimed, in a loud voice as her orgasm began. “ _I’m a slut, a dirty little slut,”_ she cried aloud, not caring who heard. Victor began to cum inside her, filling her ass with his load, the heat pushing her to a more intense orgasm than she had ever experienced.

_“Fuck me, oh god, fuck your little slut, fuck my ass,”_ she kept repeating, over and over, as Victor emptied his balls inside her. Her orgasm finally receded as he stopped thrusting and begin to gently kiss her on the neck and cheek, his cock still firmly nestled between her cheeks.

“What are you, little Hermione?” he asked again, in a playful tone.

“I’m your little slut, Victor Krum,” she said, with a heavy sigh, and turned to kiss him again, long and deep.

And she knew it was true.


End file.
